Making the News
by detectiveram
Summary: Various secret IDs making the news as themselves. Chapter 17: We make it too easy for them. Chapter 18: Car Problems
1. Explosion

Hey there! Just wanted to say that I'm sooooo glad Young Justice is back on. That episode today was amazing. I'm going to go watch it again. This is just a story about young justice making the news as themselves. Let me know what you think. I don't own Young Justice, obviously. And I just made up a bunch of random names. They are not intended to be anyone.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Channel 10 News at 10, your Twin cities news leader. It's a beautiful Friday morning. I am Iris West-Allen filling in this morning. We're now going to turn to Billy who has our…" Iris was interrupted by her producer hurriedly signaling stop and a paper slipping in front of her. "Uh, it seems we have some breaking news out of Keystone City. We turn to Lauren for more. Lauren, are you there? What's happening?"<p>

The screen switches to the field reporter. "Good morning Iris," She begins, "I'm here at Keystone City High School where according to school officials an accident has occurred. Earlier smoke was pouring out of the building and the fire department responded quickly and the school was evacuated immediately." The camera pans over to the school and the firemen. "Earlier the Principal, Mr. Johnson, said that a minor chemical explosion occurred in a chemistry classroom. We are still waiting on the news as to the cause and if anyone was injured. Back to you Iris." The screen switched to a speechless Iris, her producer motioning her to move on. She shook her head. He rolled his eyes and motioned for a commercial break. "We'll report back in a few minutes after these words."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Iris?" He demanded. "Sorry Jim, but my nephew goes to that school and I have a bad feeling he might have been involved in this." Iris said, worriedly rubbing her hands together. He sighed. "Just pull yourself together. I'm sure he's fine."<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Channel 10." Iris rushed. "We go immediately to Lauren at Keystone City High School. Lauren, any word on injuries? Is everyone okay?" Her coworker was trying not to be annoyed. "I was able to learn that there were only minor injuries and many students are being treated for smoke inhalation." She paused for a moment before moving on. "Joining me now are two students who witnessed the incident. This is Mike and Steve."<p>

Two burly looking teenagers joined her on camera. "So boys, are you alright? What can you tell me about this?" "Well ma'am we were just in chemistry class and our teacher Mr. T, he's a pretty cool dude, was going through an example experiment." Steve started. Mike grunted in agreement. "We don't really know what it was about, but it looked cool!" Mike added. Insert cliché fist bump. "Yeah, then all of a sudden this dude, oh, what's his name?" "Weber….West or something….He's a ginger, kind of dorky, but wicked awesome at track." Fist bump. "Yeah, West," Steve continued, "He totally started arguing with Mr. T about something really geeky then he yelled at everyone to get down and he totally tackled Mr. T! It was sweet!" Mike grunted in agreement again. "Next thing we know, boom! Explosion! And smoke everywhere." Fist bump, yet again. "Thank you boys. You'd best be returning to the group." They left excited. Lauren turned back to the camera. "There you have it. A chemistry experiment gone wrong. School officials will still be investigating the incident. I'm sure we can be all grateful that no one was gravely injured."

"Um, what about the boy who saved his class? Do you see him anywhere? Can you find him? Is he okay?" Lauren looked slightly annoyed by Iris' pestering, but apparently she spotted him. "I think I see him. Not too many red-heads around these parts. Come on Frank." The reporter and camera man ran over to a group of adults surrounding a teenager being bandaged. "Hello. I'm Lauren Jeffers with Channel 10. Is this the boy responsible?"

"Whoa lady! I didn't cause this!" He defended himself. "I told Mr. Turner he was mixing the wrong chemicals. I saved his life! Or at least saved him from massive burns…." He muttered the last part. One of the adults spoke up. "Yes. This is Wallace West and we are very grateful for his knowledge in science that prevented grievous injuries."

Wally grinned then finally he realized what station Lauren had said. "Wait, channel 10? Oh sweet! Is my Aunt Iris there? Hi Aunt Iris! I swear I didn't cause this explosion. Promise! Mr. Turner just didn't listen to me! So, he did it anyway and I…uh…sort of pushed him to the ground and then the explosion happened." The screen switched to Iris. "Thank goodness it wasn't your fault this time…" Then she realized they were still on camera. "I'll talk to you later Wally. Call your mom." Wally groaned. "Did you have to say that? I mean, we're on the news!"


	2. Monkeys

Here's a short one. I don't own anything. I just thought this would be funny.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Dana. I'm happy to be here today at the Happy Harbor Zoo. They are celebrating their 10th anniversary! Currently I am wandering the zoo and asking people what they like most about this lovely place." The news reporter seemed way too happy right now. "Personally I love the monkey habit. These fellows are so cute!"<p>

The screeching was driving Wally nuts. He didn't know why he was even watching the stupid news. There was like a billion channels! He quickly flipped through most of them before groaning and turning back on the news. He then continued to eat his popcorn, trying to catch it in his mouth. It was slightly entertaining at east. "Thank you Frank for the wonderful facts about the monkeys. We'll join up with him later for information about the other friendly creatures here." Apparently Wally had missed the zoo keeper in his quest to catch popcorn.

"Our own Happy Harbor High School students took a field trip today in honor of this special occasion. I'm going to see if I can speak with a few students." Wally scoffed at the crazy-happy guy. He decided to zip to the kitchen for some other snacks after finishing his popcorn. A few seconds later he came back with his arms full.

Dropping his load, he settled on a candy bar before noticing who the guy was talking to. "M'gann! Boy, does she look fine today." Then he noticed Connor skulking besides her. M'gann was being her generally bubbly self. Connor was scowling. "So, what was your favorite part about visiting the zoo today?" The annoying man asked. "I think we both really liked the wolves!" M'gann smiled. Connor grunted in approval. "What about the monkeys? There was this really cute baby monkey…" He was interrupted with an angry growl. "I hate monkeys!" Then he simply walked away leaving a stunned reporter. Wally just sat there, taking in what had just happened, and then he burst out laughing.

He was still laughing when Artemis entered the cave. "What are you laughing about Kid Idiot?" "News…Connor…He…Monkeys…" Wally tried to get out. "Speak in complete sentences, moron." She mumbled. "Connor totally scared the news reporter out of his mind! 'I hate monkeys!'" He tried to imitate but ended up laughing again. "On live news! It was brilliant!"


	3. Vandalism

Hey guys! I don't own young justice! Okay? I don't think any of us do. Thank you for the reviews and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Metropolis News. We jump straight into the top story of the evening. Vandalism—a group of vandals have been spotted all around town, marking the streets and buildings with anti-Superman remarks. We turn to John for more." The screen switches to a man standing outside an apartment complex.<p>

"Thank you Robert. I'm standing beside one of the buildings hardest hit by this. As you said before, the entire city has been marked like this street. Filled with remarks such as, 'Superman sucks!' and 'Super dick!' and 'Accept your son you….' I'm going to go ahead and censor that word for the sake of our viewers." The screen starts showing images of crossed out superman shields and more taunting remarks written. "The most surprising aspect is that nothing is permanent. It turns out most of this was quickly done in chalk, washable paint and—most curiously mustard. It is like this vandals had no money for spray paint or they did not want to damage anything."

"Except maybe Superman's image. Have we been able to contact Superman concerning these remarks? Especially those concerning a possible Superboy." Robert asked the reporter. "No Robert, but we will try. I'm sure the people would like to know if any of this is true. In the meantime the city is quickly working on washing off the marks. Let's hope that this does not escalate to anything further."

Clark Kent decided he had had enough and turned off the TV. He then glared at the reporter still talking below his apartment. He vowed to find out which one of them did it. One of his so-called friends or their side-kicks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Mount Justice, Robin, Roy, and Wally were celebrating their victory over ice cream. "Dude! So worth it!" Wally said. "Yup! I can't believe it they covered it on the news and everything!" Robin laughed. "Do you think he was home then?" Wally asked. "I bet he was sulking in the window above that reporter!" Roy just shook his head at his younger friends. "I can't believe we used mustard." "Hey! I was not about to use paint!" "It was washable!" Roy yelled in response. "Anyway, what about the boy wonder? Chalk, dude?" Robin just smiled. "I never leave home without it."<p>

"Robin," Batman started appearing from the shadows, "Explain to me why I just recieved a call from Superman."

"Gah!" Wally yelled in shock. "A little warning would be nice dude. I'm too young to have a heart attack." Batman's glare shut him up. "He was yelling something about mustard, disgrace, and sidekicks." Robin grinned. "Mustard? Sidekicks? Don't know what he was talking about." "We'll discuss this later." He said before leaving with a swish of his cape.

Robin started cackling. Wally asked worriedly, "Aren't we in trouble?" "Nope! That was Batman's way of saying, 'Good job. That moron deserved to be pranked.' Come on! I want to see if it's on the news again!" "Alright SuperDick!" Wally yelled running away before Robin could protest. "Not cool dude!" Robin's shout was barely heard over Roy cackling like a maniac.


	4. Dolphin

Hey guys! I really wanted to post this one today. I kind of am just having fun, so, I hope you like them. Sorry if this is totally weird. Anyway, I don't own, etc.

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting calmly eating his breakfast one morning. He was just reading the Happy Harbor newspaper that Conner had gotten. It was kind of funny reading about the small problems of this place. Compared to Gotham, this place as Candy Land. It was early in the morning so he really didn't feel like coming up with some other comparison. He let out a giggle every once in a while until he got to a section concerning a new sea-side aquarium.<p>

"It was then after the ceremonial cutting of the ribbon that a dark-skinned, blond-haired teenage boy charged through the doors and proceeded to run through the hallways. Security attempted to catch up with him, but was unable to do so. When officials finally found him, he had somehow freed the dolphin from his outside tank. He then apparently yelled, "You shall be free again my friend!" He proceeded to then lift the dolphin, run to the water's edge, and jump into the sea before security was able to stop him. The boy curiously never resurfaced and police began a massive man hunt, attempting to locate this boy. Officials are still baffled as to why someone would steal a dolphin. The police say that they do not know how he got away, but they will continue…"

Robin couldn't read any more. He just could not believe this. "Kaldur! Kaldur!" He yelled for his friend before finally finding him outside in the water. "Kaldur!" When his leader noticed him, he quickly swam to shore. "Good morning Robin. Training is not for another two hours. Is there something that I can assist you with?"

Robin held up the offending article. "For starters, you can tell me what the heck you were doing!" Kaldur calmly took the paper from his hand and scanned it. "Oh. I did not know I had acquired so much attention." "You. Stole. A. Dolphin."

"In truth, I simply freed an old friend. This dolphin I helped raise. I have not seen him for approximately a year until I heard his call one day when I was swimming by this place. It was a prison. Surely you must realize this?"

Robin sighed. "Well, I guess that's okay, but I don't think they understand that." He suddenly brightened. "Dude! You made the news! You're like a modern-day outlaw! High-five!" Kaldur did not return the gesture. "I am a what? What is an outlaw?" Robin started leading Kaldur inside. "To answer that I think it's time for a good old-fashion western."

* * *

><p>I decided that reviews make me very happy. Thank you to the people who have already done so.<p>

Detectiveram


	5. Chase

I thought of this randomly when I was learning to drive stick shift. Probably should have been paying more attention to my sister. I already know how to drive, dang it! Just not stick. I don't own, etc.

* * *

><p>"So, is Wally going to meet us at the mall?" M'gann asked. It was team bonding day. She and Robin were the only ones left in the cave. Wally had run home quickly to get something.<p>

"Yeah, and Supey and Roy are finishing up with helping BC move things. Roy said they'll meet up with us there."

"It's so nice that Red Arrow wanted to join us." Robin nodded. They were about to leave when Wally called. "What's up Fleety?" M'gann stood patiently waiting for Robin's conversation to end.

"Slow down! I can't understand you…Turn on the news….5…Why? What's…Okay dude." He hung up. "Wally wants us to watch the news really quick." M'gann frowned slightly. "Okay, but the others are waiting…" Her reminder fell to an empty space as Robin was already gone. She sighed and joined him in the living room where he had flipped to the channel.

"The high-speed chase has been going on for ten minutes now. Involving a red pickup truck with what looks to be a teenage boy at the wheel. There is only one passenger in the vehicle." A lady talking in a helicopter said. The camera switched to the highway where there were at least 7 police cars following. "The speed has been increasing and decreasing rapidly. The truck driver seems to be attempting to avoid any risk of collision with civilian cars."

The camera zoomed into the driver's cab. "We have a better look at the driver and passenger now. The driver is defiantly a teenager with black hair and a football player's build. The passenger is older with red hair and seems to be shouting at the driver. Who knows what's going on between those two."

Robin and M'gann were speechless. "That's Roy's truck, isn't it?" Robin slowly nodded. "And Conner's driving?" He nodded again. "Call Roy now!" She almost snarled. Robin had never been so afraid of her. Roy picked up after four rings. "Hey Rob, what's going on?" He asked calmly. Robin could hear the sirens in the background. "Why are you being chased by the police! What the heck are you thinking! I thought you were helping Canary move!" Robin was livid.

Roy just laughed. "See, I decided to teach Conner how to drive stick shift. **LOOK OUT FOR THAT BARRICADE!** " Roy suddenly shouted. Robin turned back to the screen and noticed Conner swerving around the road blocks like an expert. "Would you believe me if I told you I thought being in a car chase would make him learn how to drive?" "_No._" Robin hissed. He heard Conner yelling something.

"Okay, well, you see, he kind of got pulled over and he didn't have a permit and I kind of forgot my license. So the guy was really suspicious of us and all the stuff we had in my truck. He probably thought we robbed some place." Roy laughed. "Continue moron." Robin blatantly stated. He sighed.

"He wanted us to get out so he could search the truck and I told Conner to step on it."

"Why the in the name of **Justice** would you do that!" Robin shouted. "I kind of had my Red Arrow gear in the back and copies of Justice League files that could potential expose some heroes. I've been working on a plan to jump and blow up the truck. I just need a better area to do it. Preferably the bridge so we can make a getaway."

"You imbecile! Your solution was to get more police involved and destroy the truck! What about Conner!" He heard some swearing in the back again. It sounded like Roy winced.

"I think he's actually enjoying it."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! I enjoy hearing from you.<p>

Detectiveram


	6. Makeout Session

Hey guys. I'm not sure how good this one is, but here you go. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own etc.

* * *

><p>Wally sat, bored to death in his current events class. He didn't know why his uncle wanted him to take it. It was so boring. The teacher gave out graded assignments then started talking about current topics. People started shouting out ideas.<p>

"Cars!" "Economy!" "Superman!" "Dick Grayson!"

Okay, that caught Wally's attention. 'Why did that girl bring him up?' Wally thought and decided quickly to type in Dick's name. He found an online newscast for some entertainment thing. He pulled out his head phones and slyly put one side in his ear, making sure his teacher was busy. He clicked on the link. A fake blonde in way too tight clothes started talking.

"Boy Billion-Heir caught on tape. Does he have a girlfriend, or is he a playboy in the making?" Wally scoffed at the crazy lady. 'Dick…I don't think so.'

"This is Margret May for E-News. Today Bruce Wayne's young ward, Dick Grayson was catching the world by storm. At a charity ball hosted by Wayne last night, young Dick was spotted with a pretty black-haired young lady. The two snuck off sometime during the night where later our cameras caught the two in a major lip-lock session."

Wally's eyes went wide. 'Zatanna…and Dick! Oh my…' He couldn't finish his own thought. The two were currently on his computer screen starting into something very much not G rated. 'It's kind of hot…..no…bad Wally. Get it out of your head! Little brother/best friend making out with new teammate!' He paused the video and started banging his head on his palm. He needed to get that image out of his mind. It was gross seeing the two of them make out.

He decided to press play again. The annoying lady went on. "Wayne quickly came out to break the two apart, pulling Dick behind closed doors. We can only wonder if he was scolding him or giving him pointers on how…."

Wally exited the video. He couldn't take it anymore. The image was still burning in his mind. He interrupted his teacher's train of thought for the bathroom pass. When he got there he used his super speed to sneak out of the school and run to Gotham Academy. Lucky for him Dick was at lunch and very much alone for the moment.

"Dick!" He called as soon as he spotted his friend. Dick looked up from his lunch to see Wally. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. Not in a mean way Wally assumed. He hoped anyway. Either way he had to do it.

Dick was caught completely off guard when Wally punched him in the face. "That's for my eyes! They burned!" He shouted in triumph. Dick clutched his nose and glared at his soon-to-be missing best friend. "What the heck dude!" He checked his hand for blood and spotted some. He mentally changed that to soon-to-be dead best friend.

"My brain will never be able to unsee that make out session you had with Zatanna!" Dick's eyes grew wide. "Please don't tell me that made the news…" He groaned. "Well, it was only the entertainment news."

"Bruce is going to kill me."

* * *

><p>Like it or hate it? Let me know and see if I can do better.<p> 


	7. Girls' Night

Hey people! I'm not too thrilled with this chapter, but I was trying to think of something for the girls to do. Somehow this was created. I don't own, etc.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet evening for the guys in the mountain. The girls had dragged Artemis off against her will to have some sort of girl's night out. The boys were bored.<p>

"We could play Call of Duty!" A groan was heard from Robin. "Not again dude."

"Super Smash…" "Don't bother finishing that." Conner added. That game had somehow made him angry. Maybe it was Donkey Kong.

"How about just a nice, quiet movie." Kaldur suggested, hoping for a calm evening. "But dude! We've already seen all the movies in here a billion times!" Wally complained. "Let us then see what is on the television." Kaldur said, picking up the remote. The channel had been left on the news.

Kaldur was about to change it before Robin stopped him. "Whoa, hang on a second." He pointed to the ongoing story. They all focused on the screen.

"I'm Sally here at the local Renaissance fair where a disturbance has interrupted the festivities." The screen switched to security footage. "Fair goers came here expecting to have some fun with the festivities. Instead, some found themselves at the center of a hostage situation." Four masked gunmen herded up young girls signing up for a pageant.

"Police quickly arrived to be an end to the situation, but not before three young girls took action." The security footage showed a blonde, a red-head, and a black-haired girl, wearing typical period costumes, complete with a mask for the competition. When the gunmen were distracted the blonde took action, jumping on one guy and kicking a gun out of another's hand. The other two managed to jump into the fight as well.

"The girls managed to fight off the attackers with such great skill. As soon as the gunmen were disarmed the police moved in to attempt to prevent further violence." "More like they didn't want to be shown up by girls in dresses." Robin giggled. The footage was amazing. "Dude! Those girls are hot! Especially that blonde one. She's got some moves." Wally added dreamily. His male teammates glanced at each other and Robin snickered.

"Police rounded up the would-be kidnappers and the pageant continued. The winner was an obvious choice for the judges and contestants. After all, her heroic actions caused the conflict to end without any of the hostages being hurt." The screen showed a picture of the blonde wearing a crown a scowling. "After her number was called her friends forced her to accept the crown, but she refused to give her name and dragged her friends off before we could have a word. Whoever these girls are, they deserve our thanks."

"Oh, she totally deserved that crown. She could be my queen anytime." "What does that even mean?" Conner whispered to Robin. Wally's statement was very odd.

"Shall we find our movie now?" Kaldur suggested. Eventually the boys settled on the A-Team because it was a perfect mixture of action, comedy, and seriousness. About twenty into the movie the computer announced the arrival of the girls.

"I can't believe you guys made me wear this!" They heard Artemis' voice yelling over all. "Oh, come on. That dress is amazing! You look amazing!" M'gann supported. "Yeah. Plus, that is the perfect accessory! Guys! Come see Artemis!" Zatanna yelled. "Oh no! There is no way in…" But it was too late. The boys arrived to find the three dressed in costumes complete with a crown on Artemis' head.

Wally gapped. "That was you!" She glared at him. "What is Kid Idiot talking about?" "Uh, we saw your exploits on the news. He might have said something about you." Robin laughed. Artemis turned her glare to her fellow females.

"Next time you want to go to a Renaissance fair, leave me out!" She stormed off, leaving laughing teammates and a very shocked Wally. "Still want her to be your Queen?" Robin teased. "Shut up dude."

* * *

><p>Leave me a review! I want to know your thoughts. Part of this was inspired by a suggestion from YJ-Lover. Thanks!<p>

Detectiveram


	8. He Did It

So, it's been awhile. Well, I don't think this is a typical story for this, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Don't own.

* * *

><p>The ice fortresses were destroyed. The day was saved. An extremely tired Robin wanted nothing more than to curl up in a blanket and drink some of Alfred's hot coco. A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. "Any word on Kid Flash?" It was Kaldur.<p>

"I haven't…checked yet." He didn't want to admit that he was worried for his friend. Robin pulled up a news stream. "Despite the best efforts of Kid Flash and a team of surgeons, Queen Perdita died on the operating table." Silence remained between the two young heroes. Robin closed his eyes for a moment. "KF. He'll be so…depressed." He rubbed his head.

"Shut it off Robin." A gruff voice interrupted. "Batman. Have you heard from Kid Flash? Is he alright?" The team's leader asked. "No. He hasn't responded to his communicator." The tone in his voice indicated that he was worried too.

"Good job. Return to the cave for debriefing. Zeta tubes are back online." They slowly turned to go.

* * *

><p>No word from Wally yet. The rest of the team members were gathered around the television watching recaps of the battles. Kaldur responded positively to his team's performance. Every now and then a shot of their speeding friend was shown. They would sometimes slow the images down to see his exhausted face. He really tried.<p>

"Team. Report for debriefing." Batman's voice came immediately after his arrival. They shuffled to the room and lined up for Batman. He started reviewing their performances. That was until he realized they were depressed. He gave a small sigh.

"Kid Flash is fine. Vertigo planned to kill his niece to gain the throne. Kid Flash did actually save her and got Vertigo arrested." The team's faces brightened.

"The news was lying!"

"He did it!"

"Yes!"

"Dudes! Our friend saved an entire country!"

A very faint smile graced Batman's lips. "Sometimes the news isn't always true, for a good reason. I expect he'll wish to tell you more on the matter. Now, back to your performances."

* * *

><p>Review? Smiles? I know it wasn't about Wally. It was Kid Flash, but it just fit.<p>

Detectiveram


	9. Daily Planet

Hope you like this. I don't own. I can't wait for the episode tomorrow. I'm this close to watching them in Spanish or Turkish or whatever it is...

* * *

><p>It was the end of the work day for Clark Kent. He was exhausted. Not only did he have to write the article about U.N. council meeting and Superman's latest adventures, he also had to deal with several robberies and the Parasite. It was a long day. He finally clicked send on his final copy for it to run tomorrow.<p>

"Smallville! You done yet? I have tickets to this play I've been dying to see. Come with?" It was Lois. As much as he was tired he wanted to now go with her and what was sure to be a long night. She was his girlfriend after all. He gave her his most placate look. "Uh, sure Lois. I just finished…" She grabbed his arm and started pulling him up. "Well, come on then. Let's go!" The two left in a hurry.

When they were gone Robin popped out from under Lois' desk. "The boy scout's gone." He called. Out appeared Wally, Kaldur and Conner, dressed in civvies.

"Robin, are you sure this is acceptable? It seems to me that it might be illegal…" Kaldur questioned, concerned. "It's simple. Plus, Lois gave us permission. So, if Lois says it's okay, then it is." Robin smirked. The office was almost completely empty now. No one was paying heed to the boys. "Why are we at the Daily Planet? But, why are we not using her computer? And why did we have to wait for this Kent man to leave?" Conner asked, ignorant of Superman's secret identity.

"Just trust us dude. This is for your own good." Wally assured. Robin turned o Kent's computer and quickly entered his password. "You know his password?" Conner asked. "Please. He's so predictable like a love sick puppy. 'Lois&Clark.'"

"I am not certain we should be messing with a legitimate place of business." Kaldur said yet again. "Alright." Robin said, completely ignoring his leader. "Here's Kent article about Superman for tomorrow." Conner scowled. Robin continued his work. "He already sent it in, but obviously I can retract it and send in ours." Kaldur and Conner were very confused. "We're sending in an article?" Conner was confused. Wally was cheering Robin on. "Why is it that we are messing with this man's work? And what exactly do we hope to accomplish with…"

"Someone's coming over here." Conner interrupted.

"Quiet! Get down!" Robin hissed. He shut off the computer quickly and the boys returned to their previous hiding spots. Soft footsteps were heard on the floor. "Boys? Are you still here? It's me, Lois." Robin peeked up and to his relief it was her. "Oh hey Lois! I thought you were already gone." She smiled at the young hacker. "Clark forgot his folder, so I volunteered to get it for him. Did you finish yet?" "Yep, I was about to upload my copy. Guys! It's okay!" The boys reappeared at his assurance.

"Meet the famous Lois Lane. Lois, you know Wally, but this is Kaldur and Conner." She stared at Conner for a moment. "You look just like him." He scowled. "I'm nothing like him." She gave him a soft smile. "Of course not Conner. For one thing, he could never pull off that look."

The next morning Clark Kent came to work after a long night with Lois. A very long, but most amazing night. He arrived at his desk where a copy of the morning's paper was waiting for him. He was satisfied to find his U.N. article on the front page. He then noticed Perry in his office, yelling up a storm with the copy editor. He shrugged and continued reading his paper. An insert fell out. He froze.

"Superboy Exists! Get over yourself Superman!" A picture of the Superboy filled most of the page. "Yes, he is a clone of you! Yes, you Superman! But he's your son! He wants a mentor! Someone to teach him to be super. Get over your stupid self and get this through your head! Stop being a D-bag or we'll keep embarrassing you. Dude! We will kick your butt if that's what it takes! With lack of respect—DG, WW, KA, CK. P.S. Kent, sorry to hack your article :O or are we?"

'How in the world did they…' He thought in disbelief. 'This is what Perry is upset about!' Worst of all he knew this took the place of **his** article. **His**! 'Bruce! '

Meanwhile, in the bat cave, Batman clipped out an article and framed it for the wall. He was so proud of his son. Of course, he would have to 'talk' with him after Kent called (that should happen any minute). He heard Alfred's approaching footsteps and prepared himself for what was sure to be an interesting phone call.

* * *

><p>Review=Loves=Happiness<p>

Detectiveram


	10. Dick Grayson

Well, it's been stressful and busy. I have finals coming up and a million papers. Not fun. Don't own.

* * *

><p>Robin hummed contently making his way to the living room. He wanted to relax after his slightly eventful day. He peered into the room after hearing the television going.<p>

"This was the scene earlier today. Several gunmen took hostage Gotham Academy students, including Dick Grayson—Bruce Wayne's ward and Barbra Gordon—Commissioner Gordon's daughter."

The screen showed three guys, decked out in black with masks. One man was holding a gun against Dick's head. He looked slightly shaken by the situation. Behind him, four others were sitting on the ground with their hands up. Their school uniforms ruffled, tears coming from some, but a piercing glare came from the fiery red-head.

Robin held back laughter remembering this stupidity. He studied his alter-ego's face, impressed with his façade.

"Why do bad guys think they can get away with something like this? Especially in Gotham. Aren't they afraid of Batman?" A voice from the couch reminded Robin that someone was watching this. "Shh! I'm trying to find out what happened! Wait…have you seen Robin today?" And that was Wally—the one who knew. The other must be Conner.

"Gotham's Dark Knight made an early appearance today, quickly taking care of the situation." The screen turns to Batman standing stiffly in front of the newly freed students. The others ran, save Barbra and Dick. She shook Batman's hand, swiftly, before 'accidently' tripping one of the men down the stairs; Robin realized the one who was threatening him. Dick gave a huge grin on-screen and mumbled something to Batman that made him slightly smirk. He muttered something back to make Dick laugh.

"So, does this Grayson kid know Batman? He seems quite friendly with him." Conner puzzled. Robin could almost see Wally grin. "Oh, you have no idea my friend." He knew Wally would keep quiet about details, but would vague hints to the clone. Robin shook his head before turning to leave. He would go find his peace somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Review? I'm so tired right now...<p>

Detectiveram


	11. Smallville

Hey people! After research papers, finals, moving, my sister's graduation, and my other sister breaking her leg, I finally have free time to type up my stories. I'm hoping to get my better ones up later. So excited for the new episode!

* * *

><p>Zantanna casually slid down onto the couch, armed with the TV remote. She planned on catching up with some of her shows and relaxing. She turned on the TV to find the news channel still on. It seemed to be perpetually stuck on this channel.<p>

"The crater was discovered, still pouring smoke. The townspeople of Smallville heard a loud explosion and many said the grounds shook like an earthquake." Zatanna sat, baffled. "Authorities are still investigating this. There was no record of any foreign objects entering Earth's atmosphere. All that was found was later identified as a very burned football."

Still, as interesting as this was, she was about to change the channel before she heard a voice, "Isn't Conner in Smallville right now?" She jumped and turned to see Robin sitting next to her.

She scowled at the little ninja. "You know you're not supposed to sneak up on people." He flashed a smile. "So, Conner? Smallville?" She rolled her eyes at the Boy Wonder. "I'm sure he didn't just go around making craters."

"Yeah, mysterious craters in Smallville, hometown of our own Clark Kent? And Conner, who just happens to be visiting." Robin grinned and rewound the broadcast. "All that was found was later identified as a very burned football." He paused the screen. "Now, are you sure this wasn't Conner's and the S-Man's fault?"

Meanwhile

Clark Kent sat in his parent's living room watching the newscast, sighing every now and then. He really wished he hadn't tried to do a touch down from 30 feet in the air.

He and Conner were sort of hiding out in his parents' house waiting for the news crews to leave Smallville. What he wouldn't do for something new to distract them. Conner sat nearby with Ma and Pa and their album.

"Oh and here's when he destroyed the barn door by sneezing." His Pa chuckled at the memory. The young clone seemed content listening to stories about his genetic father and his newfound grandparents.

"So, Clark destroyed a lot of things accidently too?" He almost sounded shy. "Yup, and it seems he still can't help himself." His Pa said.

His mother spoke up, "I can't believe you Clark. You know better than to use your powers in sports and draw that much attention from the media again."

Clark hung his head in shame. The two super-powered men had innocently started a football game which turned into a throw down. She sighed again. "Stop making the news Clark Kent."

"Yes, Ma."

"That goes for you too, Conner Kent."

"Yes, Grandma."

* * *

><p>I love that Superman is starting to warm up to Superboy. Review please? It makes me happy.<p>

Detectiveram


	12. Cheerleading

Okay, another chapter.

* * *

><p>Bruce was working in the Batcave, determined on figuring out who was behind this new string of robberies. He was interrupted by Alfred's sudden appearance, but continued working, unaffected.<p>

"Master Bruce, I believe there is something in the news that might warrant your attention." The aging butler pulled up a news feed he had recorded.

"Good evening Debbie. I'm outside Happy Harbor High School where a basketball match went slightly awry."

Bruce immediately knew who this involved.

"A cheerleader by the name of Megan Morse was injured when a rival cheerleader maliciously struck her. Megan is reported to be sporting a cheery attitude despite some bruises and an injured ankle."

Bruce breathed easier hoping this to be the end of the broadcast. He was wrong.

"At the half time break after the incident a group of hooded teenagers reportedly threatened the other high school cheer squad. They went as far as to chase them, pin the leader against the wall, and brandish some sort of weapon."

The screen switched to grainy security footage from the school. The squad was confronted by a group of five people. Right away he could identify the members of the team, based off their stances.

Conner was leading with Wally and Dick standing by his side, following his usual standing posture—crossed arms and tense. The other two were clearly female. He identified one as Artemis and the other he at first thought was Zatanna, but now realized was Raquel. He slightly approved off of her taking an interest in her teammates activities.

"Despite all the controversy, Happy Harbor's basketball team came out winning." Alfred shut the recording off.

"I took the liberty of pulling the footage from the school's archives for full viewing at your leisure. It is quite interesting how they decided to protect Miss M'gann."

After Alfred took his leave, Bruce watched the footage, conflicted as to whether or not to punish the team or reward them.

Punish for getting caught on the news. Reward for protecting their own. Punish for blowing the incident out of proportion. Reward for instilling proper scare tactics.

He decided to mull this over for the night and scare the team in the morning for their punishment. He gave a small smile as he thought about this. He really did enjoy messing with them.

* * *

><p>Happy days! Review? Oh, anyone have any ideas for me? Maybe I'll get more ideas from the new season.<p>

Detectiveram


	13. Roy

Hey there. So, I know this isn't typical of me, but I do have serious times. Roy did drugs and I wanted to put this in here. Especially after I saw that preview of him. Anyway, don't do drugs, because I care at least. Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dick was enjoying his solitude. It was a rare moment for him to have time to himself. The team took up so much of his time. It wasn't long though before something was dropped on his lap.<p>

"You enjoy messing with my quiet time?" He said, eyes closed, hoping Wally would go away.

"Read it."

"What's up Speedy?" He teased as he opened his eyes, finding a newspaper. "Am I going to regret this?" Wally's eyes betrayed sorrow.

Resigned, he glanced at the page. "Which one?"

"The one up top, about the bust." Dick started reading, aloud.

"A major drug ring in Star City was broken today, leading to the arrest of several criminals and buyers. An underling in the organization tipped the police and gave up the location and names. While there, they caught several drug buys in progress. Among those arrested was Roy Harper…the former ward of billionaire Oliver Queen… The young man made no statement about how long his drug use had been going…"

Dick dropped the paper, after stuttering over the facts. "Roy. And drugs?" He stood up. "I can't believe him! After all we've been through! I know he was feeling down, but turning to this!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"He needs help Dick."

"I've tried giving him help! He won't listen to me anymore!" Dick spat.

"He's still our friend!" Wally countered. "I know, I know. I just… don't know how I can help him now. Ollie?"

"He reacted a bit worse than you. Hal's calming him down. Dinah's trying to bail him out." Dick rubbed his forehead, a sudden migraine attacking him.

"I'll talk to Bruce. See if we can't get this dropped and get him into rehab or something."

Wally put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're doing the right thing."

"Then why don't I feel good?"

* * *

><p>Review? Ah, well. I'll give you another chapter today too. I can't just post this.<p>

Detectiveram


	14. Explosion Two

Bonus points for those who know where this is going. Still don't own.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back viewers. Iris West-Allen here. I'm happy to say that later in the report we'll be joined by Catherine Cobert, who is the Justice League's public liaison. She's quite the lady. We'll be discussing her recent public statement about…"<p>

A piece of paper was handed to her, interrupting her train of thought.

"Oh, this just in. An explosion recently occurred in a residential neighborhood in Central City. Joining us now is Ryan Johnson. Ryan? You with us?"

The screen switches to a man in his mid-twenties, a smile plastered on his face. "Hello Iris. I'm here at the end of the street. The police and fire department are not allowing anyone near the house in question. I was able to speak to a few neighbors that were home at the time. They said at about one o'clock they heard a loud explosion and smoke pouring through the windows of one of these houses."

The camera starts to zoom in down the street. Small amounts of smoke were seen, along with an ambulance and police cars.

"We do not know much concerning the cause or if any one was injured. I'll keep you updated as this story develops. Back to you, Iris."

Switching back to Iris, she sat biting back growing anger. "Thank you Ryan. We need to take a short break, but we'll be back momentarily with more news." Her producer was glaring at her, but he motioned for a cut. The bell rang signaling clear as he came storming up to her.

"Iris, you can't call a break after we just took one! What the heck are you doing?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that was my house that was on fire. I just need to make a quick phone call." He seemed stunned, but nodded. "I'll give you two minutes. Make it fast." She was already dialing. It rang three times before Barry picked up.

"Hey honey! I thought you were at work." She heard a multitude of voices in the background. "I was, until we had breaking news of some sort of explosion in a neighborhood. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Hon?" She could picture his panic face right now.

"Nah, you know. Just me and the Wall-man spending some time together. We haven't done anything."

"Right, so that wasn't the house my coworker was filming."

He sighed. "Okay, well, we might have caused a small chemical explosion after accidently heating them. But we're okay if that makes you feel better?" She sighed and was at least grateful for their speed healing now. She heard him talking to someone else. "Is that Wally there?"

The phone sounded like it was being shoved back and forth. "Hey Aunt Iris." Wally came on. "Guess this time it was partially my fault."

"Uh huh." Her producer gave her a sign to hang up. "Listen, I got to go sweetie, but we'll talk later." She threatened and hung up.

"And we're back. Iris West-Allen here still, just saying my husband is an idiot. We turn to back to Ryan Johnson for more information on why."

* * *

><p>Ah, Iris. I think the women in the heroes' lives deserve more credit. Review?<p>

Detectiveram


	15. Teleprompter

Hey again! Okay, I love all of you guys so much. Today I had a huge show of support, so I'll give you this as an extra bonus, then I'm going to bed. Thank you all for the encouragement. A special thanks to ImaniSechelles for reviewing like mad recently on my other story Life and jazzmonkey and Dextra2 and Lillianna Rider and just all of you, who I will list someday. I'm just looking at my list right now and it's a bunch of wonderful people. I am really tired right now. Don't own.

* * *

><p>"I told you, its technology training."<p>

"I don't know Dick… Bruce might get mad."

"Come on. I did stuff like this all the time. Now, as your teacher/older brother I'm telling you it would be beneficial to your knowledge and skill set." Tim sighed and gave in. "Okay. Just tell me how." An evil grin graced Dick's face.

A few minutes later the two were planted in front of the TV, laptops out, watching the secretary of defense give a speech about national security issues.

"Okay, we made sure we can't be traced, we successfully entered the server, now we simply input our data." Tim hesitated before continuing following Dick's instructions.

"What do I put in?"

"Use your imagination."

Tim thought about this before starting to type.

"And now, as we are continuing our fight we must put on our jester hats and laugh in the face of danger."

Dick snickered at the screen and motioned to keep it up. "Don't be afraid to stick in something really dumb." Tim continued typing.

"Our guns are like otter pops, a necessity for the American life. We need to follow the march of the otter pop welding piccolo player. Do not be afraid to be crowned the king of fools for doing this... Hey! Wait a second!" He finally realized what he was saying made no sense, and also made him look foolish.

"Took you long enough." Dick gasped out between laughter.

A string of curse words came as he yelled at the teleprompter and someone pulled him off stage. It was live news after all.

Dick finally looked at Tim and the two burst out together in laughter.

"Oh, his face!"

"What an idiot!"

"How did he not realize what he was saying?"

Dick patted Tim on the head. "Good job Tim. I'm sure this will be a press conference no one will forget."

"I'm not going to get in trouble for this, right?"

"Hacking a teleprompter? Please… I do this all the time."

* * *

><p>It might be my tiredness kicking in, but I wrote this in like five minutes. I should be sleeping. You all go to bed! Unless it's already tomorrow for you...I am not going to think about time zones right now. Review?<p>

Detectiveram


	16. La'gann

Um, I for some reason really hate Lagoon Boy right now. I just need at least closure on Conner and M'gann. I figure though Garfield probably really hates him. Anyway, I'll get some other things up, hopefully today.

* * *

><p>Garfield was zipping by the living room after coming through the zeta tube. He was headed for the kitchen, starving after a long day. Laughter distracted him; coming from the couch. He stopped there, finding Nightwing. He was laughing at the TV. It looked like he was watching the news.<p>

"Nightwing?" The acrobat hung his head back to look at the green boy. "What's up Gar?"

"Um, what are you laughing at?" He motioned for him to join him on the couch. The boy switched to a bird, fluttering over before setting down and changing back. He gave him a round of applause.

"I give that performance a 7." Garfield's smile grew. "So, what's so funny on the news?"

Dick threw one arm around Garfield, the other holding the remote rewinding the TV. "One thing you to learn about this team, we love the news. Watch."

"The Happy Harbor Mall was abuzz today. What was described as a monster, was terrorizing local shoppers. We turn to Paul for more information."

"Thank you Dana. I'm here at the mall where shoppers are terrified after what was described as a green sea monster was approaching them."

Grainy black and white security footage started, showing people fleeing as a scaly, fish-headed guy was just walking around.

"The monster was gone by the time police arrived, having been lead away by a green-skin woman."

The footage showed the creature arguing with a freckled-faced, short-haired girl, dressed in a cloak. Eventually she pointed at the direction of the exit and he stomped off, her following him. "Back to you Dana."

Dick paused the TV now. "Well?" He simply asked. "That was La'gann?" Dick nodded.

"And everyone was afraid of him?" He nodded again.

"What do you want to beat he kept yelling 'Neptune's Beard' at everyone?" Dick laughed and was joined by Garfield now. They were still laughing when M'gann and La'gann showed up.

"Neptune's Beard! I was just out walking!"

* * *

><p>I need to write things with other new characters too. Review my favoritest people ever. Plus, 100 reviews? I absolutely love you guys!<p>

Detectiveram


	17. We make it too easy for them

So, I don't know if I will be working on this story too much anymore. This chapter is a little weak and could be considered a farewell. For now. I don't know. I'm feeling it much anymore. Don't own.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson was out enjoying a morning jog. Things were pretty stressful right now, so the cool morning breeze and the dim lights were very soothing. No one was outside where he was. Sure, Bruce and Tim were up and training, which meant Alfred was awake now too. But he was alone on the road into the main part of the city.<p>

Still he remained on constant guard. You never knew what kind of wackos you could run into in Gotham. Though the last person he expected to run into was Wally.

"Dick! Dick! Dick!" He slowed down for his friend, a rare and weird occasion for him. "Dude. You could have easily caught up with me."

"I know, but, I can't…Oh gosh…" Wally was just laughing. "Come on. What is it?" The two slowed down, allowing for Wally to calm himself.

"She punched you?" He pulled out a newspaper that had been tucked under his arm, and then started laughing again. Dick froze.

"No. No way they…What!" Smack in the front page there it was. A picture of Barbara Gordon punching Dick. He scanned the article. It was mentioning the charity event that Bruce had held. Talked about the charity and what the decorations and atmosphere was like. Blah, blah, blah.

"The hot topic of the night was the rumor of Dick Grayson, the now legal-aged ward of Bruce Wayne, and Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Gordon's daughter, involved in a romantic relationship. However, in the middle of the evening, witnesses caught a startling sight. Miss Gordon punched young Dick in the face after he had had a conversation with another young lady. Did this result out of jealousy? Whatever the reason, rumors are circulating more than ever. Mr. Wayne took Dick aside to speak to him about something, but then the focus went back to the event."

Dick stopped reading this gossiping trash and gave Wally his best glare. "Sorry, but come on. What was that about?"

"Ughhh. Why? Why? I ask you! Can I just get one break from my embarrassing moments being plastered on the front page?" He yelled out into the air.

"So, let me guess. You said something sexist and Barbara punched you when you least expected it."

"Something like that…" He shied away from Wally's questions. Wally stared at his best friend his eyes suddenly giving away all.

"No way! You did kiss her! And she punched you for running away afterwards! You idiot!"

"I'm not good with girls, okay?" Wally continued laughing. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"I don't know…But you make my job as best friend a whole lot easier."

"Laugh it up and I won't invite you over for breakfast."

"Oh, come on! It's all in good fun."

He didn't say that when they ran into the early morning press. Dick knew it was a mistake to go this far into town.

"Mr. Grayson! Mr. Grayson over here!"

"Who is that?" They started asking each other. "Are you seeing anyone? Are the rumors true?" The two exchanged knowing glances before hightailing it back to the manor, Wally following Dick's speed.

"You know what I don't understand?" Wally asked during their run. "Oh, enlighten me Wally."

"Why in the world is it that the team keeps making it into news?"

"Excellent question. We make it too easy for them. Follow up. You know what I think is going to happen in the next edition of the paper?"

"What?"

"Legal-aged Ward of Bruce Wayne, because I can't just be known as Dick Grayson, is possibly romantically involved with another unidentified man." Wally took a moment to think about it. "Hope they caught my good side for that front page picture."

"You take too much pleasure in this."

* * *

><p>Review? I might update sometime, but not often anymore. I'm going to try and work on my other ideas, which are mainly snippets and one-shots. But I do have ideas for some other things. Thanks for reading my first ever multi-chapter fic.<p>

Detectiveram


	18. Car Problems

What? What's this? She's back? Sort of? Yes? I don't know... I have been outrageously busy between school, work, finals, moving, and of course holidays, which meant required time with family and not with stories. This thing I've been messing around with a bit for a while and I can't really think of a way to fix it. I'm way out of practice So, you can have it. I miss doing this particular story because it all of the chapters were really my first attempt at writing fanfiction. But, I could go on with more details, but I won't. Most of you won't read this, and I completely understand. Short version: Here's a chapter for a fic that I said was sort of done. And I'll try and work on some other things as well.

"Boring. Boring. Seen it. Boring. What? No. Boring. Boring. Lame. Boring."

"Stop commenting on every channel, Wally. And get off me!"

Artemis and Wally were waiting, per usual, on the couch for Nightwing to arrive back at the cave. It was a rare occasion nowadays for them to be around and Artemis was starting to feel like they never left. Especially since this was the same situation she had found herself in often over the years. She was sitting on the couch, holding the remote, flipping through the channels. Wally was laying down with his head in her lap, commenting on everything, and both of them waiting for Nightwing.

"Where is Nightwing, anyway?" She asked, now thinking about him again.

"I don't know, but he should be here entertaining me." Wally whined.

"You're such a child." She responded to his grinning face. She smirked turning the television to the local news to Wally's clear dismay.

"Boring."

"Your Aunt works with the news."

"Yeah, but this is boring local Happy Harbor stuff…" Artemis ignored him and turned the volume up.

"And in other news we turn to Jack who's keeping an eye on our highway traffic. Jack?"

"Good afternoon, Jess. I'm here in the sky above exit 12 where we received a report of some traffic backup and a possible accident. Oh… I seem to have found it. Jess, you have got to see this." The burly man was chuckling as the camera focused on the road below. Cars were passing the scene by slowly.

"It seems we have a car stuck on top of a ramp divider. It appears that two young men are standing beside the car, talking… I'm sorry." He paused to chuckle.

"I'm just beyond astonished at how that happened. The car is intact and the boys look uninjured."

It was a sight to behold. The small, black car was stuck with two of the front and back tires on the divider. Two muscular young men stood beside this scene, one kicking at the ground and probably mumbling in anger while the other stood waving every so often as the cars went by, sunglasses perched on his nose saying something to the other. Artemis gave a blank stare at the screen, her eyes pausing on the two guys.

"Wally, are you seeing this?" The bored Wally finally looked up to see it.

"Is that…Nightwing and Conner?"

"You see them too?" Wally sat up, pulling out his cell phone.

"You calling him?"

"Duh." Artemis and Wally watched as their friend dug around in his pocket on the TV, picking up after three rings.

"Oh, hey Walls."

"Dude. What the heck happened to you?!" Wally switched on the speaker phone.

"Sorry. I'm going to be a bit late. Conner and I are having car troubles."

"I can see that. Look up. You got a friend in the sky." The traffic man continued his talking, but zoomed in one the guys again just as Nightwing noticed. He immediately switched his gaze down and swore under his breath.

"Great Conner. All you had to do was change the tire and now we've ended up on the news." Conner yelled something back.

"Well, I'm not the one who lifted the car and flung it there when he saw another car coming!" Nightwing replied. Conner muttered something else.

"Watch your mouth Conner. I do own my own Kryptonite." Nightwing replied with malice lacing his voice.

"Did you at least manage to change the tire?" Wally asked, his boredom lifting as the situation continued.

"That is—an excellent question." Was his reply as Nightwing continued his conversation with Conner.

"So, is that a yes?"

Wally couldn't help, but laugh as he watched the argument on TV and heard it from his friend, still not receiving an answer. Artemis spoke up, voicing her concerns.

"What the heck are you two going to do?!"

"Um… I guess we have no choice, but to wait for a tow truck. Too many people have seen us."

Artemis glanced back at the screen, seeing that it was a commercial break, before yelling into the phone.

"HECK NO! You are not leaving me alone here with this useless thing while you two get fake rescued! He is bored and he's annoying me! The camera's not on you. Forget everyone else and freaking lift the car up and drive away!"

"Uh, huh, umm… Yeah, that could—that could work. One problem…"

"What dude?" Wally asked.

"We still need to change the tire."

* * *

><p>Well?<p>

I'm not expecting much. I'm posting this at a weird time, but it's the only free time I have. I figure some people will notice it. And others will notice it months from now. I like those people. It's always a shock to see people liking a story I wrote ages ago. Also, don't expect updates from this story. If I update, then I update. It's whenever I come up with a plausible idea...or a really stupid one for that matter. I present many of the previous chapters as evidence of that.

Alright? Are we all well? Good then. Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, don't take offense. It's my holiday, but I hate saying Happy Holidays like I'm some sort of politically correct terminologist. I know that's not a word, or maybe it is. I don't care. I apologize for the fact that I write and say weird things when I'm tired. So, moral of the story, say whatever holiday you do or do not celebrate and also don't let me work on 4 hours of sleep when it's already 11 at night.

Love all you people and I hope to have something better soonish.

Detectiveram

P.S. If you read all my crazy ramblings you are a good person. A pat on the head for you and a virtual Christmas cookie. Or whatever holiday. How about New Years? I think we all celebrate that?

Also, I miss talking to people who understand me and my feelings. About fandoms that is.


End file.
